


Spending the day with Granddad

by Steampunker



Series: The Doctor's family [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Ianto is the doctor's family, M/M, Past Mpreg, great grandfather and great granddaughter bonding, short I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker





	Spending the day with Granddad

Walking into my grandson and grandson in-law's house ready to spend some one on one time with my eldest great-granddaughter Kaylin. I find my sixteen year old great-granddaughter sitting on the couch, the TV on playing some funny video show, her laptop near her, and texting on her cell. I stare at her in disbelief. She may be a Time Lady, but there is no way she could do all of that at once

"Hey granddad." Kaylin says not even looking up from her phone

"Kaylin, are you ready to go?" I ask and she looks up smiling at me 

"Almost granddad. I just need to save this." she turns to her laptop pressing a few buttons "Now I just have to put this up so Talon, Alice, or Derrick won't get it." she takes her laptop upstairs and Ianto walks into the room

"Hello Grandfather." Ianto says

"Hello Ianto. May I ask you how Kaylin is able to watch telly, play on her laptop, and text at the same time?" I question and he shrugs 

"Seems to be a teenager thing." 

"Ianto!!! I need your assistance!" Jack calls from upstairs and Ianto jogs upstairs just as Kaylin jogs downstairs 

"Ready granddad!" she says her mother's grin etched onto her face. Sometimes I could swear she was a female version of Jack. She links her arm with mine making me grin as we walk out of the home. 

"Where to granddad?" she asks as we walk down the street

"Lunch then travel a bit?" I suggest

"You mean leave Cardiff? Can we go to London? Or maybe America?" 

"We can only go as far as Ireland or Scotland. Not America m'dear." 

"Fine, I can agree to that." we walk to a nice restaurant then take a ferry to Ireland. After seeing all the sights and Kaylin trying to slip into a pub I noticed it was starting to get dark and I needed to get her back home. 

"C'mon Kay, we need to get you home." I say

"Really Granddad? I want to spend more time with you!" she groans latching onto me making me chuckle

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm still just down the street from where you live." 

"I know Granddad, but we rarely get to spend one on one time. It's always with my siblings or you're visiting Greg and William." Did she feel like I was ignoring her? I hug her and kiss the top of her head

"How about you stay at my house tonight?"

"Can I Granddad?!" I nod and she hugs me even tighter repeating 'Thank you Granddad' over and over. We walk back to the ferry, head back to London, then head back to Cardiff to get her things. Jack gives me a check list treating Kaylin like a little girl while Ianto just tells me to bring her back home after breakfast. I really would have thought that Jack would be the lenient parent, considering his flirting, and that Ianto would be the strict parent but I guess I was wrong. Kaylin fights out of her mother's hold and stands beside me her backpack hanging over her shoulder

"Bye Dad. Bye Tad. Thank you for letting me stay with Granddad tonight and thank you for offering Granddad." Kaylin says and I smile. She may be an awful lot like Jack, but she did have a bit of me in her. Hopefully she won't be as reckless as I was. Jack smothers his eldest child one more time before we go to my house and get her set up in her room. My great-granddaughter dances around the house chanting 'I'm staying with Granddad' happily. I knew my grandson's children liked me, but I didn't know they liked me this much. Shaking my head I get started on fixing supper for the two of us. After supper I let her choose a show or movie to watch and she chooses a movie called 'Camel Spiders'. She says Camel Spiders are a real breed of spiders, but the movie did exaggerate a few things about them. After the movie I got her into bed, after her asking to stay up longer of course. Kissing her forehead I leave her room and go back down stairs. It was fun bonding with my eldest great grandchild. I'll have to spend some one on one time with Talon tomorrow.


End file.
